


Love Is Blind - Bonding

by DreamDrop



Series: Love Is Blind [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Basically nothing else, Bonding, Damen proves that he is the master of oral sex, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Laurent (Captive Prince), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Well, the tags say it all. Basically heat sex. You don't have to read the rest of the series to read this one shot.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Series: Love Is Blind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Love Is Blind - Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you all! I just HAD to write another part to this series. It's filthy and nothing else xD I hope you'll enjoy it, nonetheless. Looking forward to hear from you.

Laurent felt himself burn up. It was such a foreign feeling he couldn't really place it, but he remembered feeling exactly like he felt right at this moment one other time in his life. It was when he presented fully, and his body went into heat. 

It was shortly after the death of his parents and Auguste was overwhelmed with everything that was going on around them. Laurent had kept quiet, tried to stomp down the uneasy feeling. 

He ignored the cramps, he ignored his own shivering and he ignored how he longed for comfort that nobody could offer him. He didn't want to bother his big brother who shouldered everything alone. 

Back then it was his own inexperience that betrayed him. Auguste had caught on to him fast. He had taken him to a hospital where the medical personnel explained everything patiently to an almost hysterical Auguste. Laurent remembered how he sat stock still in one of the uncomfortable chairs and just wanted to bury his head in Auguste's chest. 

When they finally could return home, Laurent did what the nice nurse advised him to do. He built his first nest in his bedroom. Full of Auguste's shirts, pullovers and scarfs, it was comforting and helped him calm down. 

Then he opened the bag full of supplies he got from her and went beet red, although he wasn't a stranger to sex, growing up in the north of the Arthesian republic. 

When his heat finally broke, he sat Auguste down and told him that he wanted to suppress them. He felt awful, out of control and he hated it. Auguste was concerned at first but after they found a specialist, who assured them that they wouldn't do any damage to Laurent's health if he suppressed his heats Auguste agreed. Laurent didn't experience a heat after that.

That was until today. After the implant was removed, he felt better with each passing minute but still, he was nervous. He wouldn't tell Damianos that or he would want to talk about it and that was not something Laurent had on his mind right now. 

So, he kept quiet and hoped that the experience wouldn't prove as horrible as the first time. Rationally he knew that this would be another thing all together. He wasn't the scared, lonely boy from back then. He wasn't alone and he would have someone to take care of him. 

Damen had told him in the car ride that he had spent some heats with other Omegas. He, at least, was no beginner to the workings of heat and triggered ruts.

Laurent couldn't really decide if the fact made him feel better or worse. He felt so fucking vulnerable it made him angry and he snapped at Damen without really meaning to. 

He had just wanted to get married and then spend the weekend fucking. Now he had ticked the first point of his list and the second would soon follow, although in a different manner than he had imagined.

Damen calmly stood in the door frame and watched him while Laurent started nesting. That part he appreciated. Nesting was something he sometimes even did outside of a heat, when he needed comfort and Auguste wasn't there. However, he wasn't accustomed to having someone watch him while he put his nests together. 

Damen's focused gaze on him stoked the heat inside him. He felt how his skin went from sensitive to hypersensitive. He could smell his husband in the air. The lust Damen felt for him was like a caress over his heated face. He would have loved to just breath in the concoction that was Damen's personal scent. 

He imagined how those big hands wrapped around his waist, lifted him, just to press him close to a steel hard chest. He could practically feel Damen's soft, yet persistent lips against his own, how Damen's tongue would caress his bottom lip and then trace the seam to push into his mouth. 

Laurent had to clench his jaw to suppress a gasp. His knees went weak, the heat suddenly a thousand times more intense. He dropped one of Damen's t-shirts into the nest and turned around. He almost whimpered when he unclenched his teeth. That was the most obvious sign that he needed to do something now.

"It's time, husband." Laurent reached a hand out for his Alpha to grasp. He needed the physical contact. If Damen didn't touch him in the next second, he would combust, he was sure. 

Damen came over, as if hypnotized and then he kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. His hands went to Laurent's hair and Laurent could feel the tugs, where Damen grabbed his head to tilt his face up. His lips felt almost cool against Laurent's overheated skin and now he couldn't stop the soft whimper. 

"Gods, Laurent, I want you."  
"You have me." 

Damen pressed their foreheads together and took one controlled breath. "I love you." The words where not more than a whisper against Laurent's lips, he could feel them more than hear them, but he almost felt frantic after hearing them. 

"I love you so much and you are my husband." Damen pulled back when he said those words, he sounded awed and almost incredulous. "You married me."

"I wouldn't want to marry someone else, Damianos. Now, you should definitively get me naked. I'm worried I might burst into flames otherwise." Laurent was proud how calm he sounded because he was everything but. He wanted to feel his husband's hand on his skin, he wanted Damen's mouth on him and he wanted his Alpha's knot inside of him. 

"Good. That's good." Damen lifted him up in his arms. "No worries, sweetheart. I will do whatever you want." He laid Laurent into the nest and then towered over him, hesitating. 

"Is it alright if I…", he trailed off and motioned to the nest. Laurent almost laughed. "Obviously."  
Damen's shoulders sagged the smallest bit. "My mother taught me manners, you know. No need to look so amused."

"Don't get me wrong, you are most charming, Damen. I love you for how considerate you are. Never think I don't appreciate it. I only look amused because I need all my self-control to not climb you like a tree." 

Damen looked very pleased. A low growl formed in his chest and it did things to Laurent. He felt his abdomen tightening, his cock straining against his pants and his slick starting to flow. He was more than ready for Damen to get this show on the road.

His Alpha climbed in after him and started to undress Laurent, who sighted with relieve when his upper body was finally bare. "You need to tell me, if something doesn't please you, Laurent. I don't want to do something you don't like, and I know I can get quite possessive when in rut. Some of my partners didn't appreciate it, even if they were in heat."

The reminder of Damen's former experiences let his inner Omega hiss. Laurent almost rolled his eyes at himself. He never ever was a jealous person and he knew that his reaction was all to be attributed to hormones, instinct and the fact that his Omega didn't like their Alpha to think about other Omegas in heat.

"I promise, I'll tell you. We already talked about it, but this is only my second heat, and the first I share with someone. I have no idea what to expect and thus, I can't really warn you about what I might like and what not."

Damen's growl got louder, pleased and his scent got more intense, assaulted Laurent's nose until his head swam and he felt as if he was floating. Yes, he was high on Damen and he felt better than ever. He couldn't stop the noises from forming in his throat. It was something between a whimper and a moan. 

It almost scared him that he could make such a noise, but his brain was shutting down on its rational parts and he felt how he fell victim to his own instincts. 

Damen nuzzled his nose against his throat, the growl slowly becoming deeper, louder and calming Laurent down. He closed his eyes when Damen licked over his scent gland. 

It felt so good, he couldn't even describe it. He let his head fall back, going pliant under the warm, hard body of his Alpha. Damen took his time he was apparently in no hurry to undress Laurent any further. He alternated between sucking and licking the gland on the Omega's throat. 

"You smell so good, Laurent." Damen murmured, his voice deeper and almost resonating in Laurent's ear. He gasped. "And you taste even better. I can't wait to put my mouth on you. I want to eat you out until you beg to be fucked and then I'll suck your cock till you spill down my throat." 

Laurent's thoughts were so hazy, he had trouble forming words. "Less talk, more doing", he rasped out. Damen laughed softly, sucked one last time at the bonding gland on Laurent's neck and then worked his mouth down the Omega's body. 

He stopped at Laurent's left nipple. The stroke with the flat of his tongue let the Omega arch his back into the touch. He moaned wantonly. Gods, he was out of control. His fingers flew to the dark curls of his husband and he tightened his grip until it had to be painful. 

Damen however, just groaned and started to suck at the pink bud. Laurent felt as if he was going out of his mind. "Fuck." Laurent felt the last of his brain cells fly out of the window. He was so sensitive, he felt as if he could come from Damen just looking at him. 

His husband on the other hand had other plans. He moved his head to the right nipple, while his hand started running up Laurent's side with the perfect amount of pressure. 

The Omega felt how his limbs went gooey and he just melted into the mattress. His Alpha would take care of him. The fire in his body would be quenched sooner or later. Maybe he just needed to be patient? Maybe his Alpha would reward him, if he lay there still and appreciating of the attention.

He tried hard, tried to stay patient and calm when Damen showered him in kisses and tender caresses. When he finally started to peel Laurent's pants from his legs, the Omega had to stop a sob from escaping his throat. The hitch in his breath was still too loud. Damen's head shot up and he searched Laurent's face.

"Oh, sweetheart. I've got you." He sounded soothing but Laurent wanted, he wanted so bad it almost hurt. He just knew that his pants had to be soaked. He leaked slick like a broken pipe. 

Damen turned him onto his stomach and Laurent felt his hole clench at the blatant show of strength and dominance of his Alpha. He moaned when his dick brushed against the mattress and then Damen dragged one finger through the slick mess between his cheeks.

"You are practically soaked, sweetheart. You have no idea how sexy that is. So ready to take me, aren't you?" 

Laurent would have answered with a witty, maybe even sarcastic comment if he still had the ability to form coherent sentences. Like this he only moaned and buried his face in a pillow. He knew, it wouldn't take long for him to beg but fortunately Damen didn't intent to make him wait any longer. 

The next thing he felt were his husband's hands on his asscheeks, spreading him wide. The groan from behind him totally did it for him. He bit down on his bottom lip, hard to stop the embarrassing noise from spilling. Then he felt Damen lick one long stripe from his balls to his tailbone. 

"Fuck, Laurent, I love to taste your slick." Damen again buried his face between Laurent's spread cheeks and started to eat him out in earnest. He massaged Laurent's ass with his big hands, put pressure on it and licked over his rim until it gave without resistance.

It was embarrassing how fast Laurent spilled onto the sheets after that. The first press of Damen's tongue inside him and it was over. He panted into the pillow. Still hot like hell and no end in sight. His cock was still hard, he leaked slick all over his thighs although Damen did his best to lick it all up and he just wanted his Alpha inside him. 

But he kept quiet. He had to please his Alpha first, before he could be greedy. Afterwards he could take his knot as many times as he wanted. He was sure. Damen wouldn't deny him after he wrung out every orgasm that was possible without a knot inside him. 

Damen fucked into him with his tongue and gave a light slap to his right cheek. Laurent almost screamed. He bit into the pillow he still had enough sense left to know that he would be beyond embarrassed if he let the noise reach Damen's ears. He would most likely be embarrassed either way but like this he could at least pretend he had some dignity left.

"Come on, sweetheart, I want to hear you", Damen coaxed, and Laurent shook his head without lifting his face.  
"But you make the most beautiful noises, Laurent. I love to hear you. Come on, Omega."

Laurent couldn't help himself; his Alpha had called him Omega and it was the most amazing feeling ever. He turned his head to the side and gave a sigh. 

Now nothing would stop the noises from spilling over his lips. Damen kissed his lower back and then placed the next kiss right over Laurent's fluttering hole. He groaned low in his throat and Damen rumbled in satisfaction. 

He resumed the task of driving Laurent out of his mind with only his tongue and well-placed pressure. Laurent wanted to feel his hand coming down on his ass again, maybe a bit harder, but he kept quiet. He couldn't ask for that, wouldn't do it. Damen knew he enjoyed getting a light spanking and if he denied him, then so be it. He wasn't so far gone as to beg.

Although it seemed to be harder and harder to convince himself of the fact. It would be so easy to ask. All he had to do was open his mouth and… he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth. He clenched his jaw so hard, it hurt but he wouldn't ask Damen. 

If he could be stubborn enough to power through the worst reality TV experience one could have, he would be stubborn enough to power through this.

He was so focused on keeping his mouth shut that the next orgasm was ripped from him without any warning. He was so surprised he had no time to prepare himself. 

He moaned louder than ever before, clenched around Damen's tongue and shut his eyes tightly. But, as could be expected, his climax did nothing to quench the fire in his veins. Fucking heat. He already hated it. Would he really have to ask?

No, Damen seemed to be happy with two orgasms with only his tongue and nothing else. He pressed the tip of one finger against Laurent's asshole and started massage the pliant rim. 

"Fuck, sweetheart." Damen wasn't all that coherent anymore either. Laurent felt marginally better. At least he wasn’t the only driven out of his mind with lust.  
He whined, it was high pitched and spoke of desperation.

"You are so beautiful, perfect." When the first finger breached him, Laurent felt the next orgasm building and when he was inside to the knuckle he spilled again. He moaned and felt tears escaping his eyes. 

It was a relief and torture at the same time. He gasped. The finger was so much more than Damen's tongue. Reaching deeper, putting pressure on his insides. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted so much more, needed more.

"I… I…" He tried to tell Damen that he needed more but the words never left his mouth. The Alpha withdrew his finger to slowly sink back in. "You are gripping me so tightly." 

Laurent closed his eyes, lifting his ass to get Damen's finger deeper. He whimpered pitifully. 

"Shhhh, sweetheart, I got you. Don't worry. I have to prepare you. I don't want to hurt you. I won't be able to control myself after I am inside you and you need to be stretched for my knot." Damen drew his finger back and pushed inside again and again.

The word alone was enough to make Laurent moan. "Please." Now he did beg. But he didn't care. Damen drew his finger out completely and Laurent almost cried. Before he had the chance to protest, Damen was back with two fingers now and the Omega could only groan with satisfaction. 

Damen fucked him with his fingers, the squelching sounds were so obscene, Laurent would have laughed in every other setting. It sounded too much like porn, but right now, he was too focused on all the sensation racking his body.

Damen caressed his back with his free hand, and he arched into the sensation. Damen's scent swirled around him, the cinnamon saturated the air and together with the oranges, Laurent felt a bit like he entered a candy shop. The scent of fresh ocean calmed his senses and Laurent was immensely grateful.

When the Alpha inserted a third finger and scissored them, Laurent pushed back to meet him. Finally, it looked like they got somewhere. He rose to his hands and knees without even thinking about it. 

Damen groaned appreciatingly. "Fuck, sweetheart, you look downright sinful." He pumped his fingers faster and added a fourth a lot earlier than with the first three fingers.

Laurent realized, as he pushed back, that his husband was still clothed, and one part of his brain was incredibly turned on while the other wanted to feel Damen's skin on his own. 

He clenched his fingers in the sheets when the Alpha curled all four fingers inside him. The orgasm wasn't a surprise at all when it slammed into him. He panted and moaned while his hole clenched around the thick digits inside his ass. 

The guttural moan that he could hear from Damen was his undoing. "Please, Damen," Laurent moaned and added: "Fuck me now, Alpha." He didn't only want a knot, he needed it. He couldn't imagine going another minute without his husbands cock inside of him. 

He heard fabric tear and turned his head. With wide eyes he witnessed how Damen literally tore his clothes from his body and climbed back onto the mattress. His strong, hard body moving with the grace of a predator on the hunt. Another wave of slick leaked out of him. That was the hottest thing he ever saw. 

His arms gave out and he presented for his Alpha. It felt so damn right he didn't even question it. He arched his back a bit more and Damen's growl was so loud and deep, it shook Laurent to the core. 

"So beautiful. Good Omega." The words sounded contorted, as if Damen had trouble forming them. He sounded more animalistic than Laurent had ever heard him and he could only whimper and press his chest harder to the sheets.

He felt tears gather in his eyes. He was so desperate; he needed a cock so bad it hurt but his instincts told him to stay right where he was and wait for his Alpha to make the first move. Damen's hand connected with his ass, hard, and he yelped. 

Now crying in earnest, frustrated beyond measure, because the slap wasn't followed with another one nor a hard cock, Laurent really wanted to turn around, flip Damen onto his back and ride him until they both were wrung dry. Yet, he stayed where he was. 

Finally, finally, Damen seemed to have watched his full. He blanketed Laurent's back and kissed his neck, just shy of his bonding gland.  
"You're mine." The scent of oranges, cinnamon and ocean got heavier. Laurent felt his mouth water. It smelled so delicious.

Laurent nodded fervently, he felt Damen's cock nudge against his hole and he wanted to push back but something told him it would be a bad idea, so he stayed still.

"Say it."  
"I'm yours." He was proud that he could say the words. He didn't think his mouth worked anymore.

"Again." Damen pushed harder and just as Laurent opened his mouth, he breached his rim.  
"I am yours, Alpha," he repeated, and it ended in a scream when Damen pushed inside to the root. 

He sobbed. Finally. He felt so damn good, he couldn't stop the tears. He didn't think he could feel any better, but then Damen pulled back, only a bit and slammed back inside and he was proved wrong. 

The thick cock inside him spread him open, pushed at all the right places. He was so wet he didn't feel the slightest discomfort. Damen went slowly, nonetheless. He drew back and pushed inside in an excoriating rhythm. 

The Alpha mouthed at his shoulder and neck, sucked bruises in the pale skin and murmured filthy, unfinished sentences in his ear.  
"Fuck, so tight- so good- perfect-" 

Laurent wanted his knot so bad, he gasped for air. "Knot- Please." More wasn't possible for him. He was pretty amazed that he could formulate the two words at all. Damen turned his head and kissed him long and deep. The slow rhythm of his hips never faltering.

"Yes." It was one simple word, but it was enough for Laurent to feel high with happiness. Damen pulled back, his hands bracketing Laurent's shoulders and he pulled back faster and pushed in harder. Laurent felt how he hit his prostate dead on with each stroke. He came, but it was secondary to the promise of a knot inside him. 

Damen fucked him hard and fast and when Laurent could feel the knot begin to form, an inhuman noise left his mouth. He clenched down around Damen and his husband growled, placed one hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him further into the sheets. 

He pulled back out once, the growing knot popping out of Laurent with a filthy sound, and then immediately back in.  
The second time, it was almost painful and then they were locked together. 

Damen's knot pressed so perfectly against Laurent's insides, he came and came, and he didn't think he could stop. He clenched around the cock inside him rhythmically. 

Then he felt Damen's teeth against his bonding gland and when the Alpha bit down, another wave of pleasure washed over him. This one so strong he blacked out for some seconds.  
The pain didn't even register with his brain through all the endorphins. 

When he came to, he felt his husband lick his bite leisurely, repeatedly murmuring, "Mine."

They somehow lay on their sides, Damen's hand protectively splayed on Laurent's stomach, pressing him close. Laurent turned his head. "Yours." 

He felt fine for the first time in days, the knot inside him quenching his heat for the next hour at least. Damen nuzzled his hair and then kissed him languidly. "I love you."

Laurent smiled. "I love you too." He melted against the warm chest of his husband, his mate. Content and safe in the strong embrace. He knew their life together wouldn't be only sunshine and rainbows, but he wouldn't change one thing, even if he could. Not even the unexpected bonding heat that was sprung on them.

He was right where he wanted to be.


End file.
